


烧衣

by delaymaru



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 走過俏警、議員、刀馬旦全不是舊情人。





	烧衣

世纪初的时候他沿水边走过一阵，烟从指尖簌簌地抖下去，蛾一样地振翅飞走。Lam有种娴熟的冲动，比如把这幕写进词里——血好像随之涌到指尖，带来轻微的抖震。于是很快便烧得只剩烟蒂，他也想起来他搞不好已写过这一片段了。念想去得很快，指端的麻却留了很久，仿佛是被长久攥着的幻觉。

Lam弃了烟，Anthony轻轻咳嗽一声，他在这霎的震颤里想抬头看那人，又只在心里想你何不早点给出反应，在那支烟燃得最亮的时候。但总体来说Lam遇到Anthony，算不上意外。Lam加快脚步，听到身后的声音匆匆地追着，好像对方的急切确实因自己而起。他便就突然不想走那么快了。

是夜他在Anthony身边的第三个值得注意的动作，是转头去看海面。风不太留情面地吹散倒影，转眼间涟漪又塑成一座新城。卡尔维诺的描述不太重要，重要的是他不得不因此想起Anthony世纪末时出演的电影，海报上有不存在于电影中的一幕：他举枪向女演员，黑西装罩他身上，咁大一件。他终于笑了，Anthony的关心遂显得适时起来：你笑乜嘢？Lam摇了摇头，收回目光继续向前行。他不是行至半路遇见的Anthony，是行至半夜遇见的Anthony。那时他们四目相对，隔着玻璃，Lam却突然唔明他点解要出现在酒吧外，一如他唔明Anthony点解要追出来。

意识到他这一路竟都将思绪挂在Anthony身上时，前面有大车碾过桥身的响动。警号般终于让他停步。Anthony问他笑乜嘢，他固然可以选择不答，但从此无法开口问他追乜嘢。

他在栏杆边站定，摘下眼镜垂着眼，终于看见身边的人。尖东海滨的灯光几巴闭，万点霓虹烧得水面通明。风当然很大，吹得白白人面摇曳飘忽，泛在一点点远去的波光间，但隔一会儿便在水中央静静地沉住，分毫不缺。Lam一面拿袖子擦着镜面，一面看着Anthony将自己的大衣解下来，裹在自己身上。仍有丝丝的风从罅隙里漏进来，他便从善如流将前襟拢紧，自然碰到Anthony手背，因“料峭”而立即缩回。Lam这才知道眼前海波灯影何以燃烧得栩栩如生：原来是泪的缘故。

但他直到这时都是冷静的，他抬起头呼吸着海水的味道，微微的苦咸倒比泪水来得直截，入到肺里同尼古丁纠缠。他早已将抬起的手指落下去，按着Anthony的手背，皮肤与骨节之间是肌肉神经和血管，不知道其中还有什么物质，让Lam的指端再次发抖。海风将整座城市都揉碎了，渗在两具不作声的身影间，拔地而起的原来是金箔银纸。

 Lam不必自问点解要哂：他知这一对水底的身躯最勇敢；但他也知这是大海，不是寒塘，汹涌间原本就生不起并蒂莲。他也回想自己原本想再往前一步的，但又猜想如果向前，Anthony一定会来碰他的手臂。他便只是和Anthony一起站在那里。


End file.
